powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Decelerated Aging
The power to age at a slower-than-normal rate. Opposite of Accelerated Aging. Also Called * Decelerated Aging Process * Delayed/Retarded/Slowed Aging * Longevity Capabilities The user either ages slower than normal for their species or is of a species that has extended life-span. Associations * Age Manipulation * Enhanced Condition * Regenerative Healing Factor * Semi-Immortality/Immortality * Telomere Regeneration Limitations * May still be susceptible to Age Manipulation. * Slower aging can mean one maintains their youthful appearance and health longer. However, this may not affect one's lifespan, meaning they will not necessarily live longer than a normal person. Known Users Gallery YG.jpg|Due to the potent magic of the Genesis Spell, the Young Guardians cannot physically age past 18. Wolverine_(Marvel).jpg|Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) regenerative abilities slow his aging dramatically, as he is over 100, yet still in his prime. Sabertooth.jpg|Sabretooth's (Marvel Comics) regenerative abilities slow his aging dramatically. Xmen-mystique-by-kev-walker.png|Mystique (Marvel Comics) uses her shapeshifting abilities to rejuvenate her cells, slowing her aging process. Blade_marvel_comic.jpg|Half-vampire Blade (Marvel Comics) has a much longer lifespan than a normal human. The_Flash.jpg|The Flash's (DC Comics) differing metabolism slows his aging. Goku Render.png|Pure-blood Saiyans, like Son Goku (Dragon Ball), have a much slower aging rate than earthlings and part-Saiyans. InuYasha.png|Half-demon Inuyasha (InuYasha) has a longer lifespan than normal humans, living over 50 years without aging past his teenage appearance. Laura Weathermill.png|Though well over fifty years old, Laura Weathermill (Angel) has the appearance of a young woman. Turok.jpg|Due to his time in the Lost Land, Turok's (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) aging process has been greatly slowed. Jenny Quantum.png|Jenny Quantum (WildStorm/DC Comics) stopped aging once she reached adulthood. George Ben 10.jpg|Sir George (Ben 10) is well over a thousand years old. Miss Martian.png|Though chronologically in her late forties or early fifties, Miss Martian (Young Justice/DC Comics) is only sixteen by the Martian calendar. Dr. Liara T'Soni.jpg|Though chronologically over a hundred years old, Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect) is little more than a child by asari standards. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Though over a hundred years old, Saya Otonashi (Blood+) stopped aging when she was biologically 16. Gabriel van Helsing.jpg|Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) has apparently been alive since the first century, yet is still in his prime. Aqua KH.png|Perhaps as a result of being stranded in the Realm of Darkness for eleven years, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) has not aged a day and still appears to be in her late teens or early twenties. Nick Fury.jpg|Thanks to the Infinity Formula, Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) remains in his prime despite chronologically being nearly 100 years old. Shelke-saber.jpg|Though chronologically 19, Shelke (Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) stopped aging at nine due to Deepground's experiments. OlafJohnson.jpg|Olaf barely aged after he became the reincarnation of Baldr at his 21st birthday, he already has about 20 children and at least 4 grandchildren. Nowi_(FE13_Artwork).png|Though she has the appearance and personality of a young child, Nowi (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is over 1000 years old. Rurumo.png|Despite having the appearance of a pre-teen girl, Rurumo (Majimoji Rurumo) spent over 60 years in the magic/witch world jail and is at least 150 years old. Erron_Black_Render_3.png|Due to a contract with Shang Tsung, Erron Black (Mortal Kombat X) has slowed aging, still appearing in his prime despite being over 150 years old. Sycorax exoskleletion.jpg|Sycorax (Doctor Who) live for 400 years 2013zygon.jpg|Zygons (Doctor Who) can seemingly live for centuries. Tomiko_Asahina.jpg|Tomiko Asahina (From the New World) has slowed her aging dramatically and lived for over 250 years by continually rejuvenating her telomeres. Aqua.png|Despite her youthful appearance, Aqua (Di Gi Charat) is over 120 years old. Aya_Brea_CG_render.PNG|Though in her late thirties, Aya Brea's (Parasite Eve) aging process has been greatly slowed by the mitochondria in her cells, giving her the appearance of a woman in her early twenties. GRANDFATHER-codename-kids-next-door-19380398-473-354.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) has been alive ever since the 19th century in the exact same physical state, despite his aged appearance in the 21st century. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries